


Steady Heartbeats in the Night

by EvieMcGarrett10



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5033134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvieMcGarrett10/pseuds/EvieMcGarrett10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only people that mattered, the only people whose life was so tied to his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steady Heartbeats in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All, 
> 
> It has been so long since I have posted a story! This has been on my computer for a while now, but never got around to posting. I guess I have a thing for writing about Danny and what he is thinking! Hoepfully, I get to write a Steve POV soon! ;) This takes place way before we find out about Charlie, so for this story alone, Danny talks about his love for his only daughter. 
> 
> Spoilers for 5x18 and 5x19
> 
> Mahalo for reading!

His lover draped all over him with a steady heartbeat that he could feel through his skin would usually do the trick of putting Danny to sleep like baby, but today was not one of those days. 

After Colombia, Danny had been beside himself with grief over the nightmare he endured but also elated at the thought that he had survived another day to see his daughter and Steve again. His fiancé had been with him through his recovery, making an exceptional nurse who doctored all his bruises during the day and made sweet love to him at night that made him think that he one was not the only one relieved to be back in Steve's arms once more. 

During his week away with Grace, however, Steve saw things that broke him down emotionally so much that Danny had felt it all the way on the other side of the island while eating breakfast with his daughter. 

He had been turning around with a mug full of coffee to answer a question that Grace had asked when the steaming cup fell from his hands and crashed to the ground. 

“Danno! What's wrong?”

He had not answered right away which made Grace start to panic. 

“Danno?! What is it? Do I need to call 911? Do I need to call Uncle Steve?”

Steve’s name brought Danny back to his senses and he reached for his cell, dialing Steve’s number. It went straight to voicemail and after leaving a quick message for Steve to call him back, he faced Grace and told her everything was fine, that he had just remembered to call Steve about something about some case. 

Grace did not look convinced, intuitive girl that she was, to which Danno slapped on a mega watt smile on his face and proceeded to pick up the pieces of the shattered mug, making his daughter stay away from the shards. 

His week away with Grace was meant as a mini vacation and a chance to reconnect with everything that was good in his life and everything it had to offer. Despite him and his daughter having a great time, Danny had a dull ache in his chest that did not disappear during his entire stay in this private little section of heaven because somewhere, on the other side of the island, the love of his life was suffering. 

When Danny had gotten back after dropping grace off at Rachel's, he came to find the house eerily silent. While it was only the two of them, this house always had some kind of noise coming from somewhere due to Steve's inability to sit still for more than a minute. Danny's dull ache ascended to a full blown panic attack and he started yelling for Steve. Receiving no answer, Danny searched the house to no avail until he remembered that Steve would not stay indoors if he had something on his mind. 

He found him outside, dressed in board shorts, sitting on lawn chair with a beer in his hands.

As Danny got closer he called out to him but Steve remained quiet as he said, “Babe, talk to me.”

The look Steve gave him was of a man haunted by what he cannot unsee. Steve's eyes have always held a wealth of emotion in them despite what people might say. Yes they both had to go to therapy, but when it really mattered, Steve was an open book to Danny. 

“Oh Steve,” Danny hugged Steve to him and the Navy SEAL let the tears flow. Danny’s heart broke into a million pieces because he knew why Steve was so upset. After not getting a reply from him after he had left a message, Chin filled him in and told him what Steve had found. It was Grace who decided to cut their vacation short in favor of being back home with her Uncle Steve. She would be dropped off tomorrow once Danny knew his lover’s condition. 

Danny hugged Steve for what seemed like hours until he finally got his man off of the chair and back into the house. 

He helped Steve undress so that he can get into bed, but all through this, Steve did not utter a single word. All his movements were mechanical and he would nod if Danny ever asked a question. Soon after they were both in bed, with Steve holding on to Danny as if his life depended on it, he fell asleep with Danny's relaxing massages taking him all the way to a place of rest. 

Now, as Danny replayed what had gone on during the day, he could not help but think how much of their lives was surrounded by misery, death and tragedy. Their line of work was not the happiest on the planet, albeit a very necessary one. Their jobs protected and saved thousands of lives every day but did not necessarily protect them from emotional distress. Steve had been the target this time and Danny hated himself a bit for not being there to help carry the weight of such atrocities recorded in the photos Steve had discovered. 

Steve stirred in his sleep as if reacting to what Danny was feeling. Danny repositioned himself so that Steve could be more comfortable, even though he believed Steve would not move from his spot on Danny's chest for the rest of the night. Funny, Steve hardly ever tossed or turned which resulted in his faked annoyance at Danno for spreading himself out all over their king sized bed. Something about Steve being a Navy SEAL that made him a good bed fellow because of his inane ability to stick to one spot. This proven to not be the case anymore since the minute they started sleeping together, Steve loved waking up to find himself wrapped in New Jersey detective at the crack of dawn. 

They glided towards each other in bed. No use being annoyed now. 

Danny smiled, knowing this beautiful man sleeping on his chest all too well. Steve was a man who kept his emotions in check at all times, but just like Danny warned him a long time ago, there will be a time when the damn would just burst. It did this time and just like he took care of him before, Danny would take care of Steve. After all, this is what partners did especially those who have known each other this long and who were to be married in a few short months. 

The soft breeze that wafted through the open window gave Danny goosebumps. 

He looked down and kissed the head of the man whose love was endlessly compelling. The only people in the world who had the power to break him were this man and the daughter who would be here in the morning. The only people that mattered, the only people whose life was so tied to his own that it was impossible not to feel the visceral connection of such pure and untainted love. These two amazing people, worth fighting for, worth dying for worth living for one more day.


End file.
